Semejanzas
by Radika Sundari
Summary: *Yaoi - Kanon reniega de parecerse a su hermano mayor, pero esa idea puede cambiar con la motivación adecuada.


**Semejanzas**

El viento sopla demasiado fuerte para mi gusto, despeinándome aunque llevo el cabello atado contra la nuca. Nuevamente lo trenzo, tratando de controlarlo, en momentos así me molesta sobremanera llevarlo largo. Debería cortarlo, pero no lo haré…

Eso es lo que él quiere, que corte mi cabello para que dejemos de parecernos. Es increíble como aún ahora nos confundan ¡dioses! No nos parecemos en nada, sólo hace falta vernos con algo de cuidado.

Ese maldito escorpión es el que más tiene el hábito de llamarnos por el nombre del otro, aunque empiezo a sospechar que es a propósito, toda una casualidad que ni una sola vez me llame por mi nombre, que siempre sea por el de Saga. No nos asemejamos tanto, es sólo que ambos llevamos el cabello igual de largo y que no tenemos más ropa que la del santuario.

Saga siempre trae esa mirada de cachorrillo, sólo verlo hace sentir lástima; como si aún muerto dos veces y resucitado otras dos no terminara de pagar su deuda. ¡Yo con una muerte tuve! Que no haga tanto drama, me molesta que otros hagan de él lo que quieren y aún más que le comparen conmigo, tratando de que me "gane" su perdón de la misma manera. ¡Sí claro! Yo no soy tan abnegado, ni tan ingenuo –ni otros adjetivos despectivos que se me ocurren ahora mismo– como para creer que esa es forma de redimirme. No pasa de ser un abuso al cual se presta, no sé por qué.

Ese alacrán griego viene corriendo hacia acá, de seguro le pedirá al otro alguna tontería o querrá que cumpla alguno de sus caprichos.

– Eh, Saga ¿cómo estás?

– Saga está por allá niño.

Le hago un gesto vago hacia adentro del templo, tan a gusto que estaba sin hacer nada y este hombre empezó a molestar desde temprano.

– Ah, eres tú Kanon, es que se parecen tanto…

Y como si hubiera venido a verme a mí, se sienta a mi lado. A admirar la tierra yerma frente a nosotros.

– El jardín es un asco, ¿por qué no pides a Saga que lo arregle?

Un gesto de fastidio cruza mi cara, odio que lo nombren como si fuera un peón o que le den la utilidad de un escudero.

– Si quisiera arreglarlo lo haría yo mismo, ¿por qué no intentas hacer algo útil, bicho, temes que se te rompa la uña?

– No juegues, además a tu hermano le agrada hacer esas cosas.

En un gesto de fastidio me paro de su lado, no tengo paciencia, treinta fue tolerancia suficiente. Entro al fondo del templo y ahí está el otro motivo de mi molestia. De hecho Milo tienen razón en algo, cuando vi que Saga estaba siendo tan servicial con todos intenté usar eso para mí beneficio, y justamente le ordené que arreglara todo el templo. Pero al parecer su conducta abnegada no se extiende hasta mí… el perdón de un traidor no vale nada.

Está puliendo su armadura, medio inclinado sobre la mesa de trabajo. Bastante irritado, planeo una niñería, me coloco tras él atrayendo su cadera hacia mí, para hacerme sentir.

– ¿Qué te pasa idiota?

Las palabras no son nada rudas comparadas con el codazo que acaba de plantarme en el vientre. El aire se me escapa y medio me sujeto las entrañas para poder mantener la compostura y contestarle.

– Tu novia vino a buscarte.

Me mira con su cara interrogante, haciéndose el digno finge que no sabe de quién hablo.

– Milo quiere que les haga algunos favores especiales.

Utilicé una voz muy sugerente, si ese bicho viene varias veces al día, de seguro su recompensa tiene que ser muy grande, pero parece que hoy no tendrá lo prometido.

-Deja las bromas y dile que estoy ocupado.

Hubiera jurado que su rostro se puso blanco si no lo conociera tan bien; y si no hubiera desviado la cara al momento no habría despertado mis sospechas.

– ¿Qué pasó que por fin recobraste la dignidad, he?

– No pasó nada. Estoy ocupado.

No voltea a verme, sigue trabajando sobre su armadura. ¿Qué le habrá hecho el muchacho como para que esté tan esquivo? Si en algo nos parecemos, es que siempre damos la cara al hablar.

– ¿Qué sucede hermano? ¿Milo te hizo algo malo, o tal vez, algo muy bueno?

Atrapo su cadera de nuevo, pegándola a mí, en un gesto claramente provocativo. Puedo sentir el calor de su cuerpo y la contracción en sus músculos por la sorpresa y el enojo.

– Sin importar qué hizo, fue justo lo necesario para que dejaras de comportarte como un lacayo.

Toco sus muslos en un gesto ligero, lleno de burla, en un toqueteo torpe que pretende excitarlo. Podría burlarme de él por horas…

– Ahh…

Eso… ¿eso fue un ge… gemido? Lo suelto aprisa, como si quemara. ¿Qué rayos ha sido eso? Debí tener razón sobre Milo y él… me siento mareado. ¿Cómo viene a pensar en eso si soy yo quien lo toca? Demonio de hermano, ¿qué no tiene nada de autocontrol?

Se gira rápidamente hacia mí, con la mirada encendida, instintivamente me pongo en guardia de seguro querrá desquitarse. Un golpe o dos no vendrán mal para quitarme el mal sabor de boca.

Pero antes de que me dé cuenta sus brazos están sobre mí y su boca demasiado cerca.

– ¡Suéltame!

Me hace sentir amenazado, su voz muy baja y su aliento sobre mi rostro. Su agarre nos une por completo y puedo sentir su excitación a través de las ropas. Mi propio cuerpo está comenzando a responder.

– ¿Tienes envidia de Milo, Kanon?

Estoy a punto de lanzarle algún insulto cuando por el descuido de buscar una respuesta, franquea la distancia que nos separa y nuestras bocas se unen.

¡Con un demonio! La sensación es demasiado extraña y me concentro pensando en otras cosas, en todo menos en esto. ¡La cosa ni siquiera me cruzó nunca por la cabeza! Con un hermano que apenas se traga, estas cosas nunca se piensan.

– Sa… ¡Kanon!

¿Ahora sí me reconoce? La voz sorprendida de Milo hace que nos separemos, más Saga no me suelta.

– ¿Qué están haciendo? ¡Par de pervertidos!

Y antes de responderle los dos nos soltamos a reír en su cara, vaya pregunta, acaba de vernos y aún quiere una explicación. Con un gesto de desengaño se da la vuelta para marcharse de nuestro templo. Saga ahoga su risa y comienza a hablarme.

– Ya me había cansado ese chico, pide demasiado.

Me utilizó para hacerlo huir escandalizado, eso lo siento como un golpe a mi orgullo, con lo sutil que Milo tiene la boca, pronto todo el santuario estará aleccionándonos con lo penoso que es el incesto.

– Entonces te lo pidió.

Digo señalando el bulto en su pantalón acercándome de nuevo a él, si nos van a linchar de cualquier forma, al menos que valga la pena. Si nunca antes lo había pensado, esta vez lo hice seriamente… durante los segundos que duró.

Hace un gesto de desagrado, pero mis manos lo afianzan por la nuca para enlazarnos nuevamente.

– ¿Qué te pasa?

Pero mi boca se ocupó de callarlo de otra manera. Y esta vez no se resiste, ya estaba a punto de cualquier forma.

De verdad que debo ser erótico si me parezco a Saga, y claro que me le asemejo, pero en una versión mejor.

Y quizá por eso, podríamos hacerlo bien esta vez.


End file.
